


True Feelings

by Salsan



Series: Happenings and moments ( kpop short stories ) [7]
Category: OnlyOneOf (Band)
Genre: Home, M/M, News, lovingly, suprise, trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salsan/pseuds/Salsan
Summary: not being able to tell othe people about ones realtionship puts preassure on the partners involved. one don't mind being hidden while the other now faces the challenges of oppening up about it.
Relationships: Park Jisung | Love/Shin Kyubin | KB
Series: Happenings and moments ( kpop short stories ) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155224
Kudos: 5





	True Feelings

It was dark in the small bedroom, the only light was from the sun forcing its way out on the sides of the blue curtains. There was no movement inside the room. Light snores were heard every now and then but otherwise it was peaceful. A small red clock ticked on the nightstand showing the time 7.08 am. Still no movement from the two people sleeping in the large bed that took up more of the room than it should. The marine blue duvet hugged the two bodies as they held each other close. The two bodies shared heat as the December cold had found its way into their small apartment through the one window being left open in their bedroom. Soon a sound was heard coming from the bed, one of the two had started twitching before opening their eyes only to be met by darkness and someone breathing on their face. The person blinked a few times and soon quickly got used to the darkness. They let go of the other human in their arms, swung their legs over the bed's edge and stretched their arms up in the air only to shiver seconds later due to the cold. They only wore a pair of gym shorts, exposing their top half completely. They stood up to search for some kind of shirt but to no avail. As this was happening the other person started to move also. It took longer for them to open their eyes than the other one. The one standing up turned around as they heard a noise coming from there.

\- Hi there hyung, the one laying down said in a quiet tone.  
\- Good morning Jisung, slept well hmm? The older one asked as he jumped back besides the younger one in bed.  
\- I did and you Kyubinnie?, the younger one said as he let out a big yawn. The older one let out a small laugh as he patted the younger one's soft brown hair.  
\- I slept decently. What do you want to do today baby?

Jisung closed his eyes as if he was in deep thought. He really didn’t want to do anything except laying in bed all day but knowing his boyfriend they wouldn’t do that. Kyubin always dragged him out the door to experience all kinds of different things which he appreciated but he would also like to enjoy a simple movie day once in a while. As he was stuck in thought he felt the weight on the bed shift and opened his eyes to see that Kyubin had decided to stand up once again. He had his back turned to him. Despite the lack of light Jisung could see Kyubins defined back muscles and his silver hair being all over the place from a good night's sleep. Two of endless charms that made him fall in love with the in front of him.

Kyubin decided to open the curtains. This is when he realised the reason for it being so cold. He immediately closed the window and kept standing there to feel the sun's light on him.

\- Have you decided what you want to do today Jisung? Kyubin said, turning around to meet the younger one's eyes.  
\- Not really hyung, do you have anything you want to do today?  
\- Actually... I have planned something for us to do already, Kyubin said with a smirk on his face.  
\- Then why did you ask me hyung? Jisung said, slight frustration hinted in his voice.  
\- I don’t know, I wanted to be kind. He answered sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
\- Then what are we doing today then?  
\- We are going on a small trip, to visit my parents.Kyubin said in a nervous voice. Jisungs mouth opened widely in shock, not really believing what the older one had just stated.  
\- Are we really going to meet your parents? Are you sure? Why? Before you answer any of these questions come here, Jisung blurted out as excitement and nervousness started flowing all around his body. Kyubin looked at him surprised but did what the younger one said. He moved so he was now sitting criss crossed on the bed looking down on Jisung. In a sudden flow of actions Jisung pushed himself up and embraced him in a hug. Kyubin immediately answered back the hug.  
\- I thought as it was nearing Christmas I should give them the present of introducing you to them in person, Kyubin let out as he rested his chin on the other's shoulder.  
\- I never thought this day would come so soon. You have no idea what this means to me hyung, it is like an early Christmas present. Jisung said as emotions started taking over him.

Him and Kyubin have been together for nearly 2 years now but he had never met the other one's parents. It never really was the right time and Kyubin had always been scared to introduce Jisung to them in fear of them rejecting his relationship. He had never formally come out to his parents as they had always disclosed the subject before Kyubin actually could say anything. As Jisung heard these stories he decided to not push his boyfriend. Not to push him into that situation. His parents really didn’t mind who he was in a relationship with as long as he took care of himself and were happy. He has always been thankful for that. Not everyone had that luck of growing up in an open and completely free household. At this moment tears had started to form in both boys eyes.

\- I...I just don’t wanna lie to them anymore. I want…want to finally let this of my shoulders and just show...them my happiness in life, you. Kyubin was crying. Words were hard to find to express his true feelings and this was the best he could come up with at this moment. Jisung broke even more hearing these words escape his boyfriend's lips.  
\- I am so proud of you baby, I really hope you are doing this for your own sake and not mine because I could wait a lifetime and not mind it at all for this moment, Jisung released the hug to look the older one in the eyes. They held each other's hands as they looked into the other ones eyes, both pairs filled with all different kinds of emotions. Kyubin could only nod in response. Words wouldn’t escape his mouth even how hard he tried. He couldn’t believe how he got a boyfriend like Jisung. Someone who didn’t judge him, who cared for him with all his heart and not to mention looking like a god.  
\- I love you hyung, Jisung said after a couple of minutes of silence.  
\- I love you too Jisung, Kyubin said as he studied the others' features. The soft brown hair falling perfectly over his perfectly shaped eyebrows, the chocolate eyes glistening in the sun's light and lips that could not be anymore kissable.  
\- When is the train leaving? Jisung said, trying to move the conversation having tear stained cheeks.  
\- It leaves at 11 am, why so?  
\- Look at the time, it is 8 am already so we should hurry up and pack our bags. Jisung said as he stood up and dragged his boyfriend by the wrist out of the bed and into their small kitchen.

The upcoming hours were spent eating random things for breakfast, being broke students, it was everyday life for them, and packing up their bags to last for 4-5 days. Random things were thrown into their bags but either they finished packing in the end.

Nervous smiles were plastered on their faces as they stood on the platform waiting for the train. The train that leads into the unknown. The unknown didn’t scare the both men though because they knew they would have each other by their side every step on the way. Nothing could stop them now


End file.
